


A Comfortable Life

by Anonymous



Series: Forbidden Kinks [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Bottom Derek Hale, Cock Warming, Dehumanization, Dom Derek Hale, Dubious Consent, Emetophilia, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Human Furniture, M/M, One-Sided Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Rimming, Scat, Sexual Slavery, Sub Stiles, Top Derek Hale, Vomit, Watersports, human toilet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone were to ask Derek when this whole thing had started, he wouldn't say this, but it was when a coven of witches had come to town. </p><p>It's not until hours later, when he's walking the edge between awake and dreaming, that he really thinks about it again. It had been awfully satisfying, being on top of Stiles - the kid so rarely stops talking or moving, but shoving his face into the dirt had certainly got him to shut up. He falls asleep thinking that it might be worth it to do it again, if it grants him some peace and quiet.</p><p>~~</p><p>Warning: this is in no way a romance. The sterek relationship is not an affectionate or loving one in any way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Body

If anyone were to ask Derek when this whole thing had started, he wouldn’t say this, but it was when a coven of witches had come to town. They had come to use the nemeton as a source of power for a ritual, and they had told the pack that it was a fertility ritual. Not wanting to deny the women the right to have children, they had left it alone – until Stiles had heard over the police scanner that three children had gone missing.

 

They had almost been too late to save the kids (apparently fertility rituals sometimes demanded the blood of actual children). The coven had sensed their approach and were ready to attack when the pack showed up, and the fighting began instantly. Derek had just taken down who he assumed was the ringleader when he sensed another presence coming into the clearing.

 

He really shouldn’t have been surprised that it was Stiles. Of course the kid had shown up, despite the fact that Derek had told him to stay out of it. This wasn’t the place for a human to be. And the alpha wasn’t the only one who had noticed his arrival – one of the witches was already heading towards him. Snarling in anger, he runs forward and throws the witch across the clearing towards Isaac, before grabbing Stiles and dragging him from the clearing, and throwing him on the ground. Barely a second goes by before Derek was on top of him.

 

He wrestled around a bit, making sure the kid’s limbs were pinned under him as well, not that he really needed it. He easily had an extra 70 pounds on the kid, and the extra strength being a born-wolf gave him made it more like holding down a child than a growing seventeen year old. He leans down, pressing his chest against the back of Stiles’ head, forcing it into the ground so he can’t speak, and listens. He can hear that the pack is winning, and so he stays where he is.

 

Stiles is fighting a bit, trying to buck him off, but he doesn’t budge, and eventually he stops. Derek can feel the anger burning off of him, but he figures it’s better to have an angry Stiles than a dead or severely injured Stiles. The kid can deal.

 

The fight is over quickly, the last witch being taken down by Erica and Boyd. The alpha listens closely, making sure that none of them ran off, but the only heartbeats he can sense besides the packs’ are the kids. Scott is already with them, talking in a calming voice as he unties them.

 

Derek gets up, and before Stiles can start on what will no doubt be a long and pointless rant, he returns to the clearing to help dispose of the bodies. He feels Stiles glare focused on him as they clean up, and the one time he looks up to meet his gaze, eyes flaring alpha red, he notices the dirt still clinging to the boy’s face. He smirks slightly before turning back to the body he was burying.

 

It’s not until hours later, when he’s walking the edge between awake and dreaming, that he really thinks about it again. It had been awfully satisfying, being on top of Stiles – the kid so rarely stops talking or moving, but shoving his face into the dirt had certainly gotten him to shut up.

 

He falls asleep thinking that it might be worth it to do it again, if it grants him some peace and quiet.

 

~~

 

The _real_ first time it happened, they’re at the loft. Stiles had shown up at the door a few hours before, arms loaded up with piles of old books, and demanded that he let him in. Apparently Scott had smelled something oddly fishy – literally – around one of their classmates, and suspected that they weren’t human anymore, and thus had asked Stiles to help figure out what they could be. Derek had rolled his eyes and allowed the kid in, not even bothering to ask why he couldn’t just do this at his own house. Knowing Stiles, he wouldn’t get a clear answer, anyway.

 

About an hour into his research, he had started talking. And he _hadn’t shut up_. Nearly 3 hours had gone by, and he moved between reading the books out loud, mumbling nonsensical things under his breath, and just talking at Derek. Considering he didn’t even wait for him to respond, he figured the kid was talking just to talk. He was also, apparently, immune to the death glares he had been sending him the whole time.

 

When Stiles flopped down onto his back on the couch, _still talking_ , Derek felt something in him snap. Before he knew it, he was across the room, grabbing the book from him and flipping Stiles around onto his stomach.

 

“Dude, what the fuck?!” Stiles voice came, muffled from the couch cushions his face was smashed in. Derek shoved him in slightly farther, muffling any of his attempts to speak more, before he plopped down on his back. It was mildly amusing, seeing and feeling the kid trying to get his arms underneath him, trying to find leverage to get him off of him. Mostly, though, he was just glad that he had finally shut up.

 

He ignored his struggles and the quiet noises he was making, instead opening the book up to where Stiles had left off and beginning to read. He figures if he’s going to be doing this, he might as well help the kid with research. It takes him nearly two hours to get through the rest of the book, and when he’s done, he checks the time. It’s barely dinner time, and Stiles has long since gone still, only his heartbeat and breathing rate letting Derek know that he’s not asleep. His breaths are shallower than normal, but he doesn’t appear to be in pain. Just in case, Derek brushes his fingers lightly over his arm as he leans forward to drop the book on the ground, and finds no pain to take. The kid’s fine, then, and instead of getting up to cook, he merely grabs his phone out of his pocket and orders some Chinese. It usually takes an hour to get there, and starting up the TV, Derek settles in to wait.

 

When the food shows up, Stiles escapes past the delivery boy as soon as he gets up to get it. The guy looks a bit confused as he stumbles past him, but the tip Derek gives him is enough to make him forget about it.

 

~~

 

When Stiles shows up the next day to collect the books that he’d forgotten in his rush, Derek is in the shower. Having heard him come in, he steps out quickly and wraps a towel around his waist, heading into the living room.

 

Stiles nearly drops the books he’s holding when he enters, and the words come almost instantly. “I was just, uh, coming to grab the books! That I left here. Yesterday, I mean. I guess I was just, uh, in such a rush that I forgot! Silly me, I’m pretty forgetful sometimes. I used to forget my house keys all the time and my dad would always have to come home to let me in which was kind of embarrassing-“

 

“Shut up,” Derek interjects, and mercifully he listens. He searches for something else to say, looking at the TV briefly before he gets it. “I was just about to watch a movie, if you want to join me.”

 

He wasn’t really going to watch a movie. In fact, he was planning on taking a nap after his shower, but suddenly this was all he wanted to do. Stiles relaxes, his shoulders slumping a bit, before he nods quickly. “Um, sure. A movie. That sounds great. I love movies.”

 

He slumps into the corner of the couch, still babbling a bit, sitting up, and Derek nearly laughs out loud. He must still make a slight sound, because Stiles is freezing and meeting his eyes almost instantly. With a pointed look, Derek glances at the other side of the couch, where he usually sits. They’re both still for a moment before Stiles huffs. Slow as a glacier, he lays down along the cushions, facing up this time, and Derek smirks. He’s still in a towel, and still slightly wet, but it’s not like it’s the first time he’d lounged around fresh from the shower. When you live alone, you get used to doing things like that. So he easily plants himself down on top of Stiles, stretching his legs out in front of him onto the coffee table. More of his weight is settled down on the boy’s chest, and Derek spreads his legs slightly to distribute it more. He uses the remote to turn the TV on.

 

“Can you see alright?” He asks nonchalantly, selecting a movie off his list at random. Glancing at the time stamp, he sees that he’s going to be here for at least 2 and a half hours and spreads his legs more.

 

“Sure,” comes the quiet reply from the boy under him. He doesn’t say another word the entire length of the movie, and when he leaves, he does it slow enough to take the books with him.

 

~~

 

It’s solidly Derek’s fault the next time it happens – although, he doesn’t really feel that he’s ‘at fault’, and he’s certainly feeling no guilt over it. It’s a simple text.

 

_I’m watching a movie. Come over._

There’s no reply to it, but he hears the jeep outside within 20 minutes. He’s in the kitchen making popcorn when Stiles comes in, and he calls out to him. “Lay down, I’ll be there in a minute.”

 

It makes him smile to see that the kid has listened to him when he enters the room.

 

From then on, all it takes is a text to get what he wants.

 

~~

 

The first time he sits on Stiles’ face instead of his chest or back is purely the kid’s fault. He’d decided to watch Star Wars – he’d never seen them – but he should have taken into account that he’d heard Stiles talking about them a lot. Whilst the boy is usually quiet as a mouse, just how Derek wants him, it seems he just can’t help himself with these movies. Half an hour in to Episode 1, having heard enough about how Episode 4 should be watched first, Derek grabs his head and tilts it so it’s face up, and shifts upwards on his body. The boy’s mouth is still open in surprise when he shoves his ass down on it.

 

“Couches don’t talk,” Derek says simply, grinding down on the boys face slightly so that he gets the point. Hands come up to push him off, but as always, they’re no match for his weight and strength. Leaning back again, and making sure the boy can breathe, he settles down for the rest of the movie.

 

He can’t quite tell what emotion Stiles is feeling when he gets up as the credits roll, but he likes that the kid doesn’t leave the couch, just tries to catch his breath as he stares at him. It might be disbelief. Unimpressed, Derek raises his eyebrows slightly. “I’m going to go to the washroom before I watch the next one. If you’re going to leave, you should do it now.”

 

When he comes back, Stiles is still there. He pushes the kid back into position, sits down, and starts the next movie. When that ends, he starts Episode 3 without moving. Stiles’ face is red, blotchy, and sweaty when he leaves, and he won’t meet Derek’s eyes.

 

The next day, he shows up within 10 minutes of Derek’s texts, and he watches Episodes 4-6 the same way.

 

~~

 

He gets rid of the couch in the loft. He figures if he’s going to be sitting on Stiles’ face, the poor kid is going to need something better to lay on, and it’ll be more comfortable for him not to be lying sideways in reference to Derek. Instead, he fills a significant part of the loft floor with thick cushions, leaving some loose was pillows. Now, he can plant a few on the kid’s chest as a backrest, making him bend his legs to keep them in place. He doesn’t like facing towards the kid when he does this – it both gives him nowhere to stretch his feet out in front of him, and also gives him a visual he doesn’t want. This isn’t about sitting on Stiles, it’s about sitting.

 

When the pack asks about it at the next Thursday meeting, he says he figured it’d be easier for them to watch movies together like this. He doesn’t look away from Stiles as he says it, and once again, the boy can’t meet his eyes, but thankfully, no one else seems to notice.

 

When the pack leaves, Derek asks him to stay, says he wants to research some things before he goes home. It’s mostly the truth – he’d found a book in the Hale vault that he wants to read, but he doesn’t really need Stiles’ help with it. He just needs a good place to sit. He uses it as an excuse to show the kid how the new “couch” set up will work, and soon he’s got the kid right where he wants him.

 

~~

 

When the lines begin blurring a bit, when it becomes something a bit more than just a way to shut the moron up, it’s because of porn.

 

Derek hasn’t had sex since Jennifer, and since that turned out to be such a disaster, he hasn’t really wanted to. And unless he wants to go out to a bar and be surrounded by drunk morons, he doesn’t see himself picking up anybody anyways. So, he’s been watching a lot of porn.

 

It’s as he’s watching a guy get rimmed on screen, and remembering how much he’d liked that the few times he’d allowed someone to do it to him in New York, that he gets the idea. It had been nice and warm, having someone lick his ass, and had always left him feeling content whether he ended up cumming from it or not. So it occurs to him that if he’s going to be sitting on someone’s face, why not add a little more?

 

So he heads to Stiles’ house. They’ve only ever done this… thing that they’re doing in the loft (unless you _really_ want to count that time with the witches), but Derek wants to get this over with as soon as possible. He climbs through the window, and Stiles turns around to look at him from his desk chair. Looking briefly at the monitor, he can see a Wikipedia page for male circumcision open. _This kid_ , Derek thinks, rolling his eyes.

 

He’s already opening his mouth to speak – because _of course_ he needs to say something – when Derek begins removing his belt. He kind of freezes, mouth hanging open, eyes focused on Derek’s hands. He doesn’t bother putting on any kind of show, just pulling his pants and briefs down, stepping out of them at the same time as he toes off his shoes. He keeps his socks on – he’s always liked sleeping that way – and moves onto the bed, leaning back lightly on Stiles pillows. He spreads his legs, displaying his groin for the teenager to look at.

 

He’s soft, of course he is. Even if he hadn’t just jacked off at home, he’s not here to cum, he’s here to teach Stiles something. He hopes the kid really is as fast a learner as he always claims to be.

 

“Come here,” he says gruffly, snapping once between his legs to make sure the kid gets where he means. It’s almost amusing the way the kid fumbles his way across the room, eyes glued to his crotch, but he frowns instead. He can smell the arousal coming from the boy. It’s clear he’s never seen anybody naked before, and his hands almost instantly reach out to touch Derek, but the alpha stops him.

 

Wide, brown eyes look up at him in confusion, and Derek grabs onto his hair. He’s suddenly really glad the kid decided to grow it out. Using one hand to move his cock and balls out of the way, he tugs on the boy’s hair, manhandling him right where he wants him. In a matter of seconds, Stiles face is practically crushed against his ass, and Derek is quick to squeeze his thighs around his head, locking him in place. Shifting his position slightly until he feels his mouth where he wants it, Derek meets Stiles’ eyes for the last time that night.

 

“Lick,” he commands, shoving the boy a little farther in, blocking off his air. The moment he feels the tongue, he pulls back a bit, and from the way the kid’s breath starts, he knows he got the message – as long as his tongue is out, he’ll be able to breathe.

 

He’s hesitant, as hesitant as any virgin would be, and Derek hadn’t bothered cleaning down there before he’d come over. He’s sure the boy is tasting his sweat from the day, and maybe even a little cum from his porn session before coming here. For a moment, he wonders if he wiped thoroughly enough after going to the washroom earlier, before deciding it doesn’t matter. He won’t be catering to the boy during this, he’ll have to get used to it not being clean.

 

Derek allows a bit of the red of his eyes to show through as he gives his next order, still looking straight into the boy’s eyes. “Inside, and keep it there.”

 

He’s got to give it to the kid. Despite his hesitance, his tongue makes his way up Derek’s ass within the next few seconds. Once it’s there, the werewolf clamps down on it, making sure he understood that he didn’t want it moving. Thankfully, the kid _is_ a fast learner. With that in place, Derek looks away from his eyes, reaching over him to grab the blanket, and spreading it over him, blocking the kid from view. It’ll probably get pretty warm under there for the human, and Derek almost feels a bit of regret for not telling him to change into his pajamas. He considers letting him up to do so, but instead clamps down on that tongue again. It’s so warm, and he’s really missed this – Stiles will be alright for a few hours, he can deal. Tightening his thighs around his head again, he leans back on the pillows, and begins to fall asleep.

 

Right before he drifts off, he notices two things – he’s still soft, and Stiles is no longer aroused.

 

When he wakes up in the morning, his thighs have relaxed during the night, but Stiles is still nestled between his legs. The kid is covered in sweat from being down there all night, and his face is rubbed red. Derek thinks he might have accidently been bucking into it at night, but finds that he’s not too sorry about that. The skin around his mouth is covered in dried drool, and there’s a patch of it underneath where his chin must have been. He thinks about waking the kid up and having him start licking again, but hears the Sheriff in the next room moving around. He’s dressed and out the window just in time for the bedroom door to open as he checks on his son.

 

Derek texts him a few days later, telling him to get to the loft. Stiles doesn’t try to say anything this time when he sees Derek taking off his pants, just takes his place on the cushions. He finds his tongue feels even better when he doesn’t have to put any effort in holding the kid in place, allowing his body weight to do that for him.

 

~~

 

The lines blur even more a few weeks later. He wasn’t expecting Stiles to show up that day – in fact, he hadn’t spoken to the kid in a few days, knowing from Scott that he’d been busy. Derek is jacking off when he hears him outside the door, and after listening to see who it is, he doesn’t bother covering up when he hears the door opening.

 

He doesn’t look up. He’d been watching some random Netflix show – it wasn’t porn or anything, but he’d found himself in the mood to get his cock out, so he had. He wasn’t particularly trying to cum, it just felt nice. From the way Stiles hesitates as he catches sight of him, he knows it’s an unexpected site. With the sound of books being set down that comes right after that, he knows the kid wasn’t here for anything but research.

 

It’s admirable, the way he tries to focus on that. “Um,” he begins, voice choking out. Without looking, Derek knows he’s focused on his cock, watching his hands fondle it gently. The boy’s never seen it hard before, and he’s aware that it’s impressive. “Lydia thinks there might be a siren in town somewhere – apparently some of the college students have been going missing, and they’ve been found drowned in the lake? And so, uh, I was wondering if you knew anything about them?”

 

See? Admirable. Figures Stiles would still find a way to talk after walking in on an alpha werewolf getting himself off. Derek smirks, looking over his shoulder to take in the sight of the boy. He’s brought maybe 10 books over, presumably about sirens, and had barely made it in the door before he set them down.

 

“I’m watching something,” he says glibly, and Stiles’ open mouth snaps shut. He hears the kid gulp. “I don’t know anything about sirens,” he adds truthfully “I wasn’t aware they were real. Sorry.” He’s not.

 

“Oh, alright, uh, I guess I should go then – I can easily do the research in my room, I just thought maybe you knew something – but you don’t so, going now, uh, see yo-”

 

“Stiles,” Derek interrupts – he’s always interrupting this kid talking, _Jesus,_ he seriously _never_ shuts up. “Come watch with me.”

 

When he sits down again, he meets Stiles gaze for the first time while doing it. He looks down at him for a while as he shifts, getting comfortable. The boy’s eyes are wide, and he smiles as he looks into them. “You don’t have to lick today. Try to get some rest,” he murmurs. “I’m sure you’ll be up all night reading about sirens, so you should catch a nap while you’re here.”

 

The boy can’t answer him from underneath him, but his eyes narrow slightly, and they don’t close. Figuring it might be too light in the room for him to sleep, Derek grants him some mercy, and adjusts his balls to cover his eyes, enclosing him in the darkness of his groin.

 

He watches the show for a few minutes more, before his hand makes its way back to his cock. 2 episodes later, he comes, and it’s slow and steady, just dripping out, and he doesn’t do anything to prevent it from getting in Stiles’ hair, actually wiping his cock head through some strands when he’s done, cleaning off the tip. It’s soft, and makes a good cum rag.

 

He watches 8 more episodes and jacks off one more time before he’s done for the day. Stiles doesn’t sleep at all, which is his problem, really. Derek gave him the chance.

 

When he goes to the washroom, he hears Stiles make his way out, and he laughs slightly when he realizes the kid hadn’t even bothered to wash his hair in the kitchen. He hopes the Sheriff isn’t home to see his son come in, but he’s sure Stiles will be able to talk himself out of it if he is.

 

Jacking off becomes a part of it. Derek is at his most comfortable on Stiles, so it only makes sense. It’s not the same as when he gets off to porn – it’s slower, and warmer, and more leisurely. And he doesn’t ever feel aroused, per say. It’s just nice.

 

Despite what it might seem like, it’s not a sexual thing, even if he gets off during it sometimes. Derek knows objectively that Stiles is attractive – his wide brown eyes, chestnut hair, and long coltish limbs make one hell of a picture – but his looks aren’t why he does it. It’s not really, even, about controlling someone, holding them down and making them do what he wants. He’s never been into that, and when he thinking about it as a kink, he knows that he’s not a dom. And Stiles is underage – Derek might be a lot of things, but a predator isn’t one of them.

 

It honestly is all about comfort.

 

When he was a kid, he loved watching old movies with his dad. They would spend a weekend in the living room, slouched so far down into the couch cushions he almost became one with the furniture. Almost more than the movies, he loved that couch. It was perfectly broken in, the smell of _home_ and _pack_ cemented into the fabric so thoroughly that it feels like all of them are with them, even though it was only ever the two of them

 

Since the fire, Derek feels like he’s been tense, constantly waiting for the rest of the world to go up in flames. If he allowed himself to rest at all, it was still with muscles ready to defend, attack, whatever to survive. It wasn’t quite as bad with Laura around, but without her, he’s like a loaded gun always ready to fire.

 

But for whatever reason, using Stiles in this way allows him to relax. The kid is technically pack, and spends so much time around Scott that he carries his scent around with him, like it’s just as much a part of him as his own scent. Molded into him from years of association, just like that old couch. And if Derek used to think that he could be “one with the furniture”, then Stiles could certainly do the same, if only a little more literally.

 

And okay, yea, he likes being rimmed. But that’s not what this is. When he jacks off with Stiles’ tongue in his ass, it’s not because he’s being rimmed. It’s because sometimes he needs to jack off, and why wouldn’t he jack off on his own couch?

 

~~

 

Of course the high school kid who smelled vaguely fishy turns out to be the siren. That’s life in Beacon Hills. They catch her pretty quickly, once they start looking for her. Her song only works on people who are attracted to women, and so while the males of the pack are incapacitated and serving as distractions, Erica, Lydia, and Allison show up behind her and take her down.

 

Even after they dispose of her body, her shrill song rings in Derek’s ears, and it makes him irritated. So irritated, that he doesn’t even really think before he speaks. “I’m riding with you,” he says to Stiles, shoving Scott lightly towards Lydia’s car, and climbing into that awful jeep. “Hurry up.”

 

Scott just shakes his head and gets in the other car, but Stiles is frozen, staring at him. Derek raises an eyebrow meaningfully, and the kid sighs, climbing in dejectedly. They’re at the loft for only a minute before he’s seated.

 

It relaxes him instantly, and finally the song is gone. “Lick,” he says lazily, and instead of stretching his legs out in front of him, he kneels over him, rubbing his ass back and forth on the kid’s face, enjoying his tongue. The boy’s face smells like a jock strap when he leaves an hour later, and Derek jacks off twice before he can fall asleep.

 

~~

 

A month later, he notices the date. They’ve been doing this thing since mid-October, he knows. Six months. Ironic that their “anniversary” would fall on the boy’s eighteenth birthday. He thinks only a moment before he knows what he’s going to do about it.

 

_I don’t care what you’re doing, cancel your plans and get here._

He knows that Stiles doesn’t get hard during the face-sitting. Derek doesn’t either, so that’s alright. But sometimes he still catches the boy staring at his dick before he sits down, a clear look of hunger in his eyes. His ass usually squashes that, but the sweet smell of teenage arousal sometimes takes a while to disperse.

 

He’s already naked when the boy shows up, and he’s delighted to see that he’s got him so well trained that even on his birthday, his first action as he comes in is to lay down on the cushions. The alpha stops him before he can begin placing Derek’s back cushions on his chest.

 

“I figured we could do something a bit different today,” the werewolf says quietly. He still puts a few cushions on the boy, but enough so that he can sit on the boy’s chest instead. He puts another one under Stiles’ head, so that his head is tilted up at a slightly awkward angle. When Derek takes a seat, the kid is left staring straight at his cock and balls. He swallows hard, staring wide-eyed at them.

 

“We’re not going to do this often,” the alpha continues, reaching down to begin jacking his cock. As it hardens, it brushes against Stiles lips slightly, leaving a drop of precum behind. Almost instantly, a tongue comes out to taste it, and Stiles whimpers slightly. “I still need a good seat, after all. But I figured you’ve been good, and I know you want a taste. We can leave this for special occasions.

 

“This isn’t a blowjob,” he says sternly, stern enough to make the kid’s eyes flicker up to him. He flares his red eyes to let the warning set it. “I don’t want you to suck, or lick, at all. You’ll taste it well enough without that. I just want you to hold it. Keep it warm while I relax.”

 

He shifts forward so only the head is in his mouth, nestled firmly on his tongue. Once again, the kid listens well. While there is a slight suckling going on, Derek figures it’s more instinct than anything, and it’s not enough to get him off, so it’s fine. His precum drips steadily into the boys mouth for hours as Derek reads, but he doesn’t so much as let out a whine once. He loves that the kid knows his place.

 

Finally, Derek glances at the clock, and knows he should think about dinner soon. Smirking slightly, a thought comes to him, and he glances down. “Are you hungry?” he asks, and there’s a slight answering nod.

 

“Here’s something for you, then.” And he begins jacking off slowly, as leisurely as he always is with Stiles. He avoids the kid’s eyes as he does so, thinking instead of the last porn he watched. Despite it being Stiles, having a mouth on his cockhead certainly helps, and he’s soon unloading into his mouth. To his delight, the kid swallows it all.

 

“Get going then,” he says a few minutes later when he feels steady enough to stand. “I’m sure your dad wants to have dinner with you.”

 

Stiles is almost out the door before Derek noticed there’s still some cum on his dick. “Wait.” He walks over to him, and shoves him down to his knees, holding his cock out a bit. “Wouldn’t want this to go to waste.”

 

He thinks Stiles has never looked better than when he reaches out to lick at the tip slightly, cleaning off the rest of it. He tilts his head, lifting his cock straight up, exposing his low-hanging balls. “Clean them, too; they just gave you a meal after all.”

 

It’s the closest to sex as he’s ever gotten with the little shit, but he thinks he could get used to having the boy’s mouth stuffed with his balls.

 

~~

 

“Are we ever going to talk about this?” Stiles asks one day, early in the morning, already stretched out on the not-couch. “Because, I mean, I’ve been exercising my Google skills, and I think maybe we should talk about this? Like there should be safe words and shit and negotiations an-“

 

Derek sits down, his ass firmly muffling whatever else Stiles was going to say. The kid puts up a token amount of resistance, before he feels him go pliant, his tongue already licking away. When he looks down, he can see that the boy has closed his eyes, but just in case, he maneuvers his balls around so that they cover his eyelids. He takes a moment to feel, then, and carefully catalogues the warm tufts of air against his hole. Content that despite being firmly enclosed underneath him the kid can still breathe, he jacks his cock a few times lazily before reaching for the remote.

 

Derek had been doing his own Google-ing, and apparently a Lord of the Rings marathon would take over 9 hours. That sounded like a good start to the weekend.

 

~~

 

On Stiles’ graduation, he has the kid lay down still in his gown. It’s a special occasion, and he’d told him to tell his dad he was staying at Scott’s. He’s proud of the pack for making it to graduation despite all the holdups, and gives Stiles what he wants because of it. He fucks into the kid’s mouth slowly for nearly an hour before he comes. He’s still hot from it when he gets up to go bathroom, and knows he doesn’t take as much time to wipe as he perhaps should before he comes back, but he doesn’t care. He wants to jerk another one out quickly.

 

If Stiles’ tongue stills for a few seconds at the taste around his rim, he barely notices – he’s already hard and well on his way to emptying another load. This one goes in the kid’s hair.

 

Later, he forces the kid down the same way he did when he first taught him to put his tongue in his ass, but instead of rimming, he shoves his cock in. He gags slightly, but soon settles, setting his cheek down on his thigh and nestling down. Derek covers him with the blankets again, his cock warm and muscles relaxed.

 

When he wakes up to a full bladder and his cock still firmly nestled inside a mouth, he thinks for only a moment about the convenience before he wakes the kid up. “Drink,” he says sleepily, before letting it all out. His chest grows warm when he hears the swallowing, and when he looks down, the kid hasn’t spilled a drop.

 

~~

 

“What school are you going to?” he thinks to ask later, lifting himself up from the kid’s face, but not looking down.

 

He hears him lick his lips before he answers. “Beacon Community.”

 

 _Nice and close_ , Derek thinks, pleased. He doesn’t say anything else as he sits back down.

 

~~

 

“Are we in a relationship?” Stiles asks as he comes in while he’s eating breakfast one day. It startles Derek – he hasn’t actually heard the kid speak in weeks, not even at pack meetings. “I mean, like, I know this isn’t… dating or whatever, but like, I spend almost all of my time here, basically having kinky sex with you. Should I… call it that?”

 

Derek stares at him. “It’s not kinky sex,” he says carefully. “And it’s certainly not dating.”

 

The kid rolls his eyes, and it’s the most personality he’s seen out of him in months. “I know that, that’s what I just said. I just mean… what if I meet someone? Someone that I want to date? Do I say yes because I can, or do I say no because I’m… already involved?”

 

For once, the werewolf doesn’t really know what to say. He hadn’t really thought about that, but Stiles is going to be starting college soon. He’s sure to meet a lot of new people, and if he starts dating, he might not be able to do this with him anymore

 

“You can’t date furniture,” he says finally, and it’s stupid. Stiles’ face falls automatically, and while he doesn’t want to date the kid, he doesn’t want this to stop – needs this _thing_ to keep going. “I mean, yes, we’re _involved_. It’s not sex, though; it’s just sitting.”

 

Stiles stares at him, still looking upset. “So, if someone asks me out, I say no?”

 

“You say no,” he says firmly, before spreading his legs. He’d barely started in on his plate, and he usually likes to finish his coffee while reading the paper at the table. Tilting his hips forward, he exposes his hole, and snaps his fingers in front of it.

 

Stiles eats him out for 45 minutes in the kitchen before he moves them to the couch. He enjoys it so much, he fantasizes out loud about making it a regular part of his breakfast routine.

 

The kid shivers at the thought, and Derek has him move in a week later. After all, he’s going to college, and while he’s staying in town, part of the experience is getting to live away from your parents. It's just a bonus that it makes Stiles more available to him.

 

“What about rent?” the Sheriff asks as he watches his son bring some boxes in. He’s still not Derek’s biggest fan, but since the whole werewolf thing got out, he’s accepted him as part of his and Stiles’ life.

 

“Don’t worry, Sir,” he says charmingly. “Stiles won’t owe me rent. I have plenty of money, and Stiles does plenty enough for me already.”

 

The Sheriff nods, agreeable to this, while Stiles reddens behind him. His dad’s car is barely out of the parking lot before Derek is seated.

 

~~

 

He’s surprised it takes Stiles moving in for the pack to notice. He’d thought the fact that his scent _covers_ the boy most days would have tipped them off, but apparently his pack is completely oblivious. He disparages for a few minutes about how he should have picked people to turn more carefully, but then brushes it aside.

 

He gets a lot of winks and backslaps when they finally put it together, and somehow it turns into playful wrestling between everybody on the not-couch. He ends up near Stiles, and while the kid blushes when he pins him down by straddling his chest, the rest of the back just teases them.

 

They begin watching a movie, and it’s not as satisfying with Stiles sitting besides him instead of under him. They watch another one when it’s just the two of them after the pack leaves.

 

~~

 

And now it’s a routine. He wakes up with his dick in Stiles’ mouth, wakes the kid up to take a piss, and sometimes follows that up with a leisurely jerking session on to his tongue. Then he’ll go make breakfast, filling up both their plates as Stiles showers and gets dressed for the day. He has Stiles eat quickly as he takes a dump, not even bothering to wipe before he heads back to eat his own. The kid is always kneeling near his chair when he gets back, and it never fails to make him smirk.

 

He gets his ass cleaned as he eats, and catches up on all the news. Sometimes if he’s feeling particularly good, he’ll pull out his phone and scroll through international news apps as Stiles slaves away, but that’s only if Stiles has a later start to class. He always gives him another drink before he goes, pushing him out the door with the taste of his alpha’s ass and piss in his mouth. He wonders if anyone the kid talks to during the day can smell it.

 

When Stiles returns, Derek always has a show lined up to watch. Every once in a while, he goes back to sitting on Stiles’ chest. He has to allow the kid to actually watch something every once in a while. Stiles always pouts a bit after he does that, though, even though he still uses the kid as a toilet throughout the shows, so he usually gives him his ass and balls to look at instead.

 

Then, they’ll eat dinner, following the same method as breakfast, except Stiles isn’t showering while he makes the food. Instead he’s kneeling patiently in place for Derek, and Derek eats first this time. Stiles always sucks him off while he does it, drinking down his cum silently. If Derek isn’t done eating yet (and sometimes he eats especially slowly so he isn’t) the kid will lap his way down to his hole and just hold his tongue in it, allowing the werewolf to make vague rocking motions as he finishes. Derek then gets up and cleans the dishes as Stiles eats his by-then cold food quickly.

 

After dinner, Stiles always gets a couple of hours to work on homework if he has some. The only time Derek bothers him then is if Stiles asks him to read over something for him, and he only agrees to do it with a tongue in his ass. Stiles gives it easily.

 

During everything they do during the day, Stiles never gets aroused. Derek is sure that he’s happier than he’s ever been, perhaps happier than he was even before the fire.

 

~~

 

The day they’ve been doing this for a year, Derek has Stiles skip class. He keeps him on his knees for him all day, having found a harness online that will keep him strapped to his crotch his Derek’s dick in his mouth. The kid learns to crawl around backwards pretty quickly, and Derek soon forgets that he’s even really there, just goes through out his day as usual with his cock nice and warm. He pisses whenever he feels like it, and only lets Stiles up at dinnertime, figuring the kid needs at least one meal that isn’t his piss or spunk. For the first time in a long time, he allows the boy to join him at the table, and they eat silently across from one another.

 

Derek has him follow him to the bathroom when he’s done. He allows Stiles to go first, and then straps him back to his crotch while he’s taking a dump. He stays seated for a while longer, spreading his legs so the kid can smell it. When he sees the kid’s wide eyes as he’s wiping, he knows what he’s getting Stiles for Christmas.

 

~~

 

Christmas Eve is spent with the pack, and Christmas day with Stiles’ dad. He plays the good, doting boyfriend, getting him sweaters to keep him warm and books to keep him occupied. The day after, he gives him his real present. It’s a modified version of the harness he got for an anniversary gift – this one will keep the kid strapped to his ass. He had it specially ordered, and also threw in a ring gag, to keep his mouth open. When it’s on, Stiles’ mouth is so firmly pressed open against his hole that it creates a tight seal. Not allowing the kid to see what he’s doing, he quickly takes a large dose of laxative, and settles in to wait.

 

He’d eaten a lot at dinner the night before, and even if he hadn’t, he’s already working on breakfast. He smirks as he does it, realizing that while the real food is for him, he’s certainly made some breakfast for Stiles, as well.

 

When the laxative kicks in, Derek hardly even needs to push. It runs out of his ass easily, especially since Stiles had been tonguing him open this whole time, naively thinking that’s what the harness was for. The kid chokes and gags, but the seal is far too tight for it to be able to go anywhere. When he hears the kid swallow for the first time, his cock jumps.

 

He jacks off more times that day than usual, and when he takes the harness off of Stiles at the end of the day, the kid starts in on him immediately.

 

“What the fuck was that? You just- just-“

 

“I used my toilet,” Derek explained. “That’s what I was doing. You’re just furniture Stiles – some days you’re a couch, and some days you’ll be my toilet. It’s up to me what I want you to be. Do you understand that?”

 

The boy’s eyes grow wet with what might be tears before he looks down and nods. Derek smiles.

 

“Good,” he murmurs, moving over towards the bed. “It’s good that you know your place.”

 

The kid is still snuffling as he noses his way between the alpha’s legs. With his cock where it belongs, Derek says one more thing. “We’ll use that harness again, tomorrow, so you can get used to it.”

 

He falls asleep with Stiles crying around his dick.

 

~~

 

When summer comes, Derek doesn’t need the harness anymore. When he takes his morning dump, it’s straight into Stiles’ open mouth at the breakfast table. Stiles’ never eats real breakfast anymore, not at the loft, anyway. Sometimes they’ll go out for brunch with the Sheriff, but even then, Derek is already dropped his waste down the kid’s throat before that. It’s convenient, never having to move when he has to go. He no longer has to get up to go to the washroom while he’s on the couch, either slipping his cock in to piss or letting out a fart in warning that it’s something more.

 

It’s on their “second anniversary” that Derek proposes. It’s nothing big, of course – he’s not actually dating Stiles, nor is he in love with the kid. He’s simply working to keep his life exactly how it is. He’s merely watching porn on the TV, Stiles tongue in his ass while he’s jacking off over him, when it occurs to him that he can have this forever, if he wanted.

 

“We should get married,” he says directly, and while he feels the body below him buck in shock, he doesn’t move until he cums. With his cock clean and Stiles’ hair decidedly not clean, he lift up slightly to look down at the kid.

 

He looks as wrecked as he always does after he’s been sitting for a while. He hasn’t heard Stiles speak more than a couple of words since July, so it doesn’t surprise him when the kid barely gets out a “what?” His voice is hoarse and dry, and Derek realizes he probably needs a drink, so he gives him some piss as he explains.

 

“Well, everybody thinks we’re in a relationship already. They’ll start wondering why we aren’t engaged soon, and I don’t need that. Might as well just get the whole marriage thing over with.”

 

“But, I just thought…” the kid begins, before his eyes meet his again. “You’re going to make me do this… forever?”

 

Derek shrugs. “Sure, why not. I’ve got you trained up all right. I don’t want to have to through all of that with someone else. And besides,” he smirks now. “I’m hardly forcing you, Stiles. You’re free to leave whenever, you just never have. Whether you admit or not, you’re happy, just where you are.”

 

He doesn’t give him time to say anything else. He’s got to take a dump, and luckily, he’s already hovering over a toilet.

 

~~

 

They get married in front of the pack and the Sheriff in a simple ceremony at the courthouse three weeks later. Stiles’ dad wasn’t exactly happy at how fast they were doing it after he got engaged, but he hugs Derek tightly before they head back to the loft.

 

“Take care of my boy,” he says gruffly, and Derek meets Stiles’s eyes over his father’s shoulder.

 

“Don’t worry, Sir,” he says, looking into those wide, amber eyes. “I’ll take good care of him, for the rest of my life.” He thinks Stiles might have let out a tear or two, but the kid easily explains it away to the pack as happy tears. He’s never been more glad that his betas are so terrible at scenting emotions.

 

When they consummate the marriage that night, it’s the only time Derek ever fucks Stiles. He allows the kid to cum twice before he does, before shoving him back between his legs.

 

“Make sure to clean me up,” he says roughly. He doesn’t want his dick to smell like Stiles’ ass in the morning.

 

~~

 

Stiles graduates from Beacon Hills Community College on a warm, May afternoon. Ten minutes after he crosses the stage, Derek has him kneeling in front of him in one of the bathroom stalls, gently sucking on his balls as Derek jacks off. He catches his spunk in a paper cup, and gives it to Stiles as a snack before they head off to find the Sheriff.

 

~~

 

Eventually, the nemeton quiets down. Deaton says there’s no need to have constant protection around the town anymore, and so Derek feels okay with leaving Scott in charge. He leaves with Stiles in tow, heading back to New York, back to the apartment he had shared with Laura, all those years ago. He doesn’t use Stiles for the first couple of days, not wanting to taint his memories of her with what he’s been doing, but when the anniversary of the fire comes around in August, he spends the day eating fibre-filled foods laced with laxative, with the boy practically glued to his ass. He flops down face forward on the bed that night, and doesn’t bother unhooking the kid before he falls asleep.

 

He doesn’t let Stiles get a job. Derek has enough money for it to be unnecessary. “And besides,” he says, rocking onto Stiles tongue as he watches the news. “Why would I send you off to make money, when I can keep you right here?”

 

But when the pack or the Sheriff calls, Stiles says he’s an intern at some office downtown. They don’t need to know what they’re up to in New York.

 

While he’d been happy since he first sat on the kid, in New York, he finally feels like he’s settled. With vague touches of Laura’s scent surrounding him, and a good place to rest during the day, he’s as comfortable as can be. Besides weekly phone calls to his dad, Stiles doesn’t talk at all. It’s nice and quiet, but he’s still not alone. He’s got a husband and some great furniture – what more could he need?


	2. The Furniture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' POV of some of the major events in "A Comfortable Life", and more adventures in New York, where his life gets worse.

Stiles never counts the time with the witches. He hardly even remembers that happening, just remembers how angry he was when Derek pushed him around. He certainly doesn’t connect that act in anyways with what they’re doing.

 

So, the first time for him is the first time for Derek. He remembers clearly lying on the couch, the werewolf heavy on hit back, being pressed into the cushions. It had been so hard for him to breathe, and he’d been oddly reminded of a panic attack.

 

He’d tried to get up, but he knew all of his attempts were pointless. Whatever Derek was up to, Stiles wouldn’t be getting away from it on his own. He hadn’t expected the werewolf to sit on him so long – had thought it would only last minutes – but as the hours stretched on, he begins to wonder.

 

He almost says something about it when he leaves, but decides against it, instead rushing out. His upper back feels warm with the phantom weight all night.

 

In the mere hours between this first time and the second time, he admits to himself that he has a massive crush on the alpha. So when Derek has him lie down again, he lets it happen. He still doesn’t quite know what’s really going on, but he’s being hurt by it, so he doesn’t try to stop it. Watching the movie with Derek on his chest is somehow better than when he was sitting on his back, and he finds that he’s almost sad when he leaves.

 

When the Star Wars thing happens, Stiles is too shocked to leave after the first movie. He’s just had Derek’s _ass_ on his _face_ for _hours_. It’s the stuff of dreams, basically. And while the werewolf had just been using him as a couch – had even called him one! – and had been perfectly covered during the whole thing, Stiles still finds himself jacking off multiple times that night. So of course he eagerly returns the next morning.

 

The new couch is a slight surprise. It’s a big move, and Stiles had thought that the wolf might ask him on a date before making this thing that they’re doing more permanent, but he still allows himself to be manhandled into position. He finds himself staring into the darkness of Derek’s covered groin more often after that, and he is glad for the new cushions – it is more comfortable for him, after all.

 

The rimming comes as a surprise. Derek still hasn’t asked him on a date, so Stiles just sort of assumed they were dating. Being shoved into tonguing his boyfriend’s ass, while hot, wasn’t exactly his idea of a perfect date, but he guesses with how the rest of their relationship is transpiring that it makes sense. He’s slightly confused when he gets covered by blankets, and even more when he swears Derek falls asleep, but figures that he was still awake when the thick thighs start rhythmically rocking his face into the sweaty hole. He shrugs as well as he can, figuring that he can get behind whatever gets the alpha off. He falls asleep nestled there, and when he wakes up, Derek is gone and his dad is wondering why he fell asleep with his clothes on.

 

Then the siren thing begins, and Stiles grows used to feeling cum in his hair. He finds it strange that Derek is always covering his eyes (he’d read a lot of stuff online, and the general consensus was that guys liked to look into each other’s eyes when they get each other off), but figures the alpha likes it when Stiles is covered with him. It’s probably a scent thing.

 

It’s only after the siren is taken care of that Stiles starts to get a clue. His face is practically rubbed raw by the time Derek is done grinding into him, and he thinks that if his nose isn’t actually broken, it should be.

 

On his birthday, he forgets all about his slight doubts. So Derek is into kinky sex, whatever. Most guys would kill to have their partners be as kinky as Derek. He doesn’t think about what it might mean that Stiles is never naked, or that he never gets off. He also doesn’t give much thought to the fact that he hardly likes anything Derek makes him do, just accepts it. The werewolf sure likes it well enough.

 

It’s his high school graduation when he finally realizes what’s going on. Derek had fucked his face well, and left Stiles for a quick breather. When he comes back, he sits down as usual, and orders Stiles to lick as he begins jacking off again. When Stiles obeys, he tastes something warm and foul, and realizes that Derek had just gone to the bathroom. This was his _shit_. Even with that, he shoves it past. Derek just wanted to have sex, he assured himself. Didn’t mean to miss this while wiping. So he swallowed down the slight amount of bile

 

It’s the next morning when the realization really sets in. Without a thought, he swallows down the alpha’s strong morning piss. Derek falls back asleep as soon as he’s done, his thighs locking around his head, preventing him from moving. He spends his time down there thinking before he wakes up again, and realizes that Derek had never even said congratulations to him while he was graduating.

 

He swallows thickly around the heavy cock in his mouth, and begins to worry.

 

When that line comes, _“you can’t date furniture_ ”, Stiles feels sort of like dying. He feels so stupid for thinking that this could be some sort of twisted relationship. Derek just wants to use him, and for some reason, Stiles has been letting him. All because of a stupid crush. He finds himself helpless not to kneel when Derek commands it, wishing that he could spend his entire life between Derek’s cheeks and never have to show his face again.

 

He almost likes the harness at first, until he realizes that being strapped to Derek’s crotch all day really means _all day_. Being so close to the toilet is disgusting, and he almost throws up. He wishes he had a stronger stomach when Christmas comes around. This harness is also alright at first – Derek wants more rimming, then Stiles will happily tongue him all day. He doesn’t quite get the necessity for the harness, but figures it’s just another one of the wolf’s quirks. When his searching tongue encounters something hot and liquid, he realizes he was deadly wrong. He wants to die as he swallows it all down, even more when it stops and he hears Derek jerking off to his plight. He swallows a lot that day, helpless to stop the feces from dripping into his open maw, and his anger grows every time Derek gets off on it. He doesn’t but up too much of a fight when the harness comes off, though, knowing it’s pointless.

 

The marriage and rest of college is basically a whirlwind of ass, cum, piss, and shit. He becomes so used to it all that he just starts taking it when it comes. Thankfully, his dad never seems to notice anything off, and by the time they’re off to New York, he still thinks his son is in a happy, safe, consensual relationship. If only he knew.

 

~~

 

One day, Derek goes out to meet up with an old friend. Before leaving, he tells Stiles to stay put, and lets him know that lunch is in the fridge. When he goes to get it, it’s to find that Derek has pissed into a glass and shit on a plate for him. He’s disgusted, but he eats it anyway. Derek would know if he didn’t.

 

When the werewolf returns, he’s drunk off wolfsbane alcohol. He drags Stiles into the bathroom, but ends up pissing into the toilet. When he’s done, he looks into the bowl confused for a moment, before snapping his fingers. “Drink it,” he slurs slightly, and stands behind him watching as Stiles laps from the toilet like a dog. When it’s deemed he’s drunk enough, Derek has him turn around with his head leaned backwards over the bowl, and his mouth wide open. He’s not quite sure what to expect, but after standing over him for a while longer, his mouth is filled with Derek’s vomit.

 

The alpha leaves him be as he throws up in the sink, washing it and his face and mouth out. He’s shaking as he starts to climb into the bed, more than ready to sleep, but stops as Derek shoves him away.

 

The werewolf snaps his fingers over the edge of the bed, and still slurring, gives Stiles his new delegation. “Garbage can.”

 

Stiles doesn’t sleep at all that night, but he does swallow down 3 more mouthfuls of vomit, and Derek goes out drinking with his friend every Friday after that.

 

~~

 

After a year in New York, Stiles gets sick. It’s remarkable that he hasn’t gotten sick before this – at least, not to this extent. He finds himself holed up in bed all day with a fever. Derek mostly just lets him be, even miraculously bringing him chicken broth sometime around noon. Stiles thinks he’s being sweet, and drifts in and out happily.

 

When he wakes up still sick the next day, but feeling a bit better, he realizes that Derek wasn’t really being sweet. “I’m not very happy with you,” he says, eyes red with restrained anger. “All you did was sleep yesterday, I didn’t get anything from you.”

 

Stiles doesn’t even try to protest. He knows Derek doesn’t want to hear his voice.

 

“So I went out and got something while you were sleeping,” the werewolf continues. “I know you’re still not feeling well, so you can just stay where you are. I’ll do all the work with this one.”

 

It’s another harness, he can tell, but Derek is already strapping it to his face before he can really look at it. Something is shoved into his mouth, and his teeth nearly automatically find grooves to hold it in place. The straps around his head are tight, and his head pounds from the fever.

 

When his eyes focus, he sees that there’s a dildo sticking up from his mouth. His eyes tear up slightly as he realizes what his punishment is – Derek is going to fuck himself using Stiles’ face. Despite being married, Derek hasn’t touched him sexually since their wedding night.

 

Watching Derek work himself open on the tip of the toy, Stiles let’s his tears come easily. He’s sobbing quietly when the wolf is firmly planted, cheeks enclosing Stiles’ face. As with most things concerning Stiles, Derek takes his time, fucking himself on the dildo for hours. When he cums, he merely sits down with it in side of him until he can go again. Once, he sits down so heavily that Stiles passes out from lack of oxygen, and when he wakes up, Derek is sliding up and down again.

 

~~

 

A few nights after the new harness is introduced, Derek puts Stiles’ ring gag in and shoves him under the bed. He’s given strict orders to stay there and stay quiet, and then Derek leaves.

 

When he comes back, it’s with a girl. She’s giggling, and that quickly turns into moans. The bed rocks as they fuck, and it’s such a small space underneath it that the mattress touches him with every push down. The girl falls asleep after she cums, and he hears some rustling before a hand appears over the edge of the bed.

 

The hand feels around for him briefly before shoving something in his mouth and disappearing. As Derek falls asleep with the random girl above him, Stiles realizes the thing in his mouth is a used condom.

 

Derek doesn’t often go out and find girls to fuck, but when he does, Stiles is always under the bed, trying not to cry as he listens to his husband cheat on him. The only thing about the situation that helps him is that at least Derek always gives him the condom, so no one gets his cum but Stiles. It’s not very much of a consolation.

 

~~

 

In between larger moments, Derek makes him miserable. When one of their elderly neighbours had come around, asking Derek to help her with some plumbing issues, he merely grabs the plunger from their bathroom and leaves. The plunger had never been used before, but when he returns, it’s wet and smeared with remnants of the woman’s feces that had clogged it. It takes Stiles 20 minutes to lick it clean, and afterwards, Derek tucks his head underneath the toilet rim, using the hard plastic to keep him in place, and fucks his mouth. He tells Stiles to stay there for the night, and comes back once to piss over his face before returning to bed. Stiles doesn’t shed a tear.

 

The next time he shakes things up, it’s by having Stiles lay on the ground at his feet, facing upwards. He’s not left trying to guess at this new game for long, as Derek’s feet rest on his face pretty soon. He’s not gentle about it, roughly dragging the sweaty soles over his eyes, nose, and lips, before working his mouth open and having him clean them. He drags him up a while later and shoves his still open mouth into his hairy armpit, and Stiles just meekly begins licking.

 

~~

 

The last time Stiles thinks of himself as human is at his dad’s funeral. Stiles is 27, and has been Derek’s furniture for a decade when the Sheriff gets caught up in a hostage situation and takes a bullet to the chest. It had been only a few days since he had spoken to his dad, so the loss was sudden.

 

Derek held him sweetly as he cried into him during the funeral, and everybody that had come to say goodbye to his father wished him well. Scott and the rest of the pack are there, but Stiles hasn’t spoken to any of them in months. He knows Scott is an alpha now – a true alpha, which of _course_ Scott would be able to pull that off – and so Derek has no reason to keep them here. With the way Derek is looking at them, anyways, Stiles doesn’t think anything could make him stay.

 

When they get back to New York, Stiles doesn’t get a day to grieve. Instead, he’s strapped inside one of his harness all day for weeks, either to his alpha’s ass or his cock. The dildo harness comes out a few times, but mostly he’s left crawling around Derek, being yanked around by his head.

 

Derek is taking a dump into his mouth with the harness on when the door opens one day, and Stiles’ starts.

 

“Wow, you weren’t kidding,” he hears someone say, but from his position against Derek’s ass, he can’t make out who it is, and he doesn’t recognize the voice.

 

“Would I lie about something like this?” He heard Derek’s voice rumble through his body, and even without seeing it, he knows he’s smirking.

 

The stranger walks up beside them, but Stiles still can’t see who it is. He figures, though, that what with Derek not really knowing anyone else in the city, it must be his drinking buddy. Stiles flushes in shame as he realizes that Derek must have told him all about their “relationship”.

 

“You going right now?” the guy asks, “because if not, I gotta go something fierce.” Derek laughs.

 

“Just finished up, actually. Take your pants off, it’ll only take a second to hook him up.”

 

Derek is always quick at maneuvering Stiles. He’s still in shock, trying to quickly swallow the last of Derek’s waste by the time he’s been disconnected from Derek and shoved into another ass. His mouth is still trying to forge protests when he feels the hole opening.

 

When he’s done taking this guys load, he’s unhooked, but his ring gag is left in. He’s too tired to try to protest anymore, and he can feel from the way Derek manhandles him that he shouldn’t. He’s spread across the couch horizontally for once, and he has only a few seconds to be confused about this placement before he feels the stranger sit on his face. His hole is directly over his mouth, but Stiles is reluctant to start rimming someone who isn’t Derek.

 

Derek, who is sitting on his stomach now. His shirt is rucked up underneath his underarms, so the alpha’s bare ass is spread on his own bare skin. It’s harder to breathe under the weight of two large men, but Stiles somehow manages it. Derek twists one of his nipples sharply.

 

“Lick him like you lick me, Stiles,” he says sternly. “If you do well, I’ll give you a treat later.”

 

So he does. He knows the treat will be nothing big, and he’s right. Derek’s friend had brought wolfsbane booze with him, and the two of them lounge around on Stiles for hours getting drunk. Except for the first interactions with the guy, they both seem to completely forget that they are sitting on a human, and not a couch. When they let him up, Derek snaps and gets him to kneel, smiling cruelly in his intoxicated state.

 

“You got him nice and ready for me,” he says, before he begins fucking his friend right in front of Stiles. Whenever he tries to look away, one of the wolves snarls at him. When they’re done, Stiles gets his treat – Derek’s cum from the guy’s ass.

 

They fuck a second time, this time laying Stiles down and straddling his face. Derek has him suck on his friend’s balls as he fucks him, only inches from Stiles’ eyes. Stiles is quick to get his mouth on his hole when he pulls out again.

 

The guy leaves soon after he’s been cleaned a second time, and Stiles kneels by the bed all night, the perfect garbage can. While Derek is emptying his stomach into his mouth for a third time, Stiles realizes that he was foolish to think that the werewolf cared for him in anyway. It was just as Derek had said, years ago – you can’t date furniture.


	3. 5 + 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 times Derek almost gets caught using Stiles, and 1 time he wants everybody in the room to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending of this chapter is partly thanks to this anonymous prompt from my tumblr: Just read Comfortable Life on Ao3. I really loved it and was hoping you could continue with a chapter about Derek being fucked while Stiles watches. Maybe taking him to a raunch club and letting others use him?
> 
> Kind of forgot about that last part of the prompt while writing it, but hopefully this is good for you!

Derek’s watching Raiders of the Lost Ark, sitting on Stiles’ chest, the first time they almost get caught. It's only been a week since he first sat on the kid, and he's gotten through nearly half of his netflix list since then. He’d been so relaxed, watching the movie, that he didn’t notice anyone approaching the loft. Isaac has already made it up the stairs when Derek gets up suddenly, manhandling Stiles into a sitting position and sitting on the actual couch.

 

He’s pausing the movie when Isaac actually opens the door. His beta looks briefly confused at seeing the two of them sitting together, before he shakes it off and gets to the point.

 

“Boyd’s mum’s car broke down, and she can’t afford to take it to the shop. Can you come take a look at it?”

 

He doesn’t want to. Really, he wants nothing more than to send Isaac far away from here and get comfortable again, but that’s not what being an alpha is about. “Stay here,” he says to Stiles, already heading towards the door. “We’ll finish the movie when I get back.”

 

He looks over his shoulder at the kid before he slams the door, and gives him a meaningful look. When he comes in alone an hour later, Stiles almost immediately flops down, and Derek sits down to finish the movie. He’s forgotten what was happening before he left, so he ends up restarting it. If Stiles minds that he’s going to have to stick around for the whole movie again, he doesn’t complain.

 

~~

 

The next time, it’s not nearly as close, but still catches him unaware. It’s been nearly a week since the Star Wars marathon, and he’s had Stiles over every day since then, sitting beautifully still under his ass. Today, though, they aren’t watching a movie. It’s a Thursday, and so the pack is due to be over in just a few hours. Derek had decided to take a page out of his mother’s book and bake something for the get together.

 

He doesn’t move much as he’s making it. He stands still at the counter reading the recipe, carefully mixing out the ingredients he’d already gotten out. He takes his time pouring the muffins into their liners. After he gets them in the oven and sets the timer, he remains standing against the counter. The reason for all of this is not his delicacy with baked goods, but rather the teenager in the kitchen with him. He’d gotten there early for the meeting, like the alpha had requested, and had subsequently spent as much time as possible kneeling behind him with his face pressed into his crack, also as requested. Derek loves the way the kid leans into him, scrambling slightly when Derek shifts to keep his face in place.

 

With the muffins baking, he takes pity on the thing, and moves them so that he’s leaning against the wall. He’s steadier this way, with less shifting, and Stiles’ head is pinned firmly between his ass and the hard brick behind him. The only time they’re detached after that is when Derek takes the muffins out to cool, but he returns to his spot on the wall and Stiles quickly enough.

 

It’s a simple action of losing track of time that has him still pressing his ass into the kid’s face when the loft door opens. It’s a simpler action that leads to him pushing Stiles down farther so it looks like he’s sitting against the wall this whole time, and a seemingly innocent one that has Derek quickly plating the muffins and heading out of the kitchen. The kid follows him a moment later.

 

He has him stay after the others have left, to “help him clean up”. He takes a long time washing all the dishes he’d used earlier, enjoying the heat pressing against him.

 

~~

 

The third time, it’s the Sheriff that almost catches them. The last time he’d been to Stiles’ house was when he had shown Stiles how he wanted him to use his mouth, and he hadn’t really expected to ever go back there. But Stiles had sent him a text, telling him he wouldn’t be able to make it that night because his dad was going to get off at 5 instead of 10, and he had to be home when he got home. Derek had scowled, deducting that that would still leave an hour and a half for them to do this. He’ll have to teach the kid that he came first, but that lesson could come later.

 

Crawling through his bedroom window, he follows the sound of Stiles’ heartbeat downstairs, where the kid is sprawled across the Stilinski’s couch in the living room. It’s too perfect. There’s a photo of a woman above the TV, and it couldn’t be anyone but Stiles’ mom. Derek stares directly into her eyes as he silently approaches her son, keeping his gaze on her as he quickly sits down. Stiles lets out a shout, muffled against his rough jeans, and puts up a bigger fight than normal.

 

“Hey” he says soothingly. “I’ll be gone before your dad gets here, don’t worry.” He’s still staring at the picture as he gets up slightly to pull down his pants, baring his ass and crouching over him. He feels nothing but warm breath for a moment, before Stiles sighs and brings his tongue up. Gaze never leaving the picture, he sits back down, and focuses on Stiles tongue.

 

He wonders what the kid’s mother would think about this, if she were truly watching them. The image in his mind is almost enough to get him hard, but he’s too relaxed to jack off right now.

 

Because of this thought process, he almost considers remaining in place when he hears the cruiser pull up, but he knows that allowing his father to see him like this might cause Stiles to put a halt to their get-togethers. As he’s crawling out the boy’s window, he vows to visit the Stilinski house more often.

 

~~

 

Another time, Derek had decided to try tying Stiles down for once. He’d been thinking about the night they’d taken out the siren, and how good it had felt to just rub his ass and balls against the boy’s face. He wants to do it again, but for much longer this time – his werewolf strength will give him enough energy to keep it up, he’s sure. But he knows the friction and pressure must be hard on the face, so for safety’s sake (more his own than Stiles, he doesn’t need to kid catching him unawares while he’s lost in the sensation) he decides to strap him down.

 

He does on the kitchen table. Drags it out into the living room, has Stiles lean his back across it with his head in middle, and pulls his arms and legs out straight towards the table legs. The bindings he uses are tight, and he considers putting a cushion underneath the head, but likes the idea of Stiles being pressed into the solid wood more. With the setup complete, he strips down and grabs some lube, drizzling a bunch onto the kid’s face. Luckily, he has enough sense to close his eyes.

 

Derek doesn’t give him any orders, just gets on and begins grinding. He’s got a clock in his sight as he goes at it, and he feels his chest warm with happiness with each minute that ticks by, melting into hours. There’s no tongue, and he’s not really doing it to get off, he just felt like it. The slide of his crotch across the kid’s face is delicious, and he kinds himself halting and just pressing down when his hole gets caught on his nose. He fucks into it for a moment, enjoying the teasing pressure, before starting up his previous rocking motion.

 

Erica shows up just before he was going to start jacking off. He registers the approach easily, and slumps in defeat, knowing he needs to stop. He remains seated for a precious few seconds more, before springing into action. He’s just finished slipping into his sweatpants, everything hidden away, Stiles standing in the corner when she comes in.

 

And halts, immediately flaring her nostrils. He does nothing to distract her as her eyes flicker over to Stiles, who – God, the kids an absolute mess. His face is bright red from being used, lube still covering his face. And he smells not-unlike a sewer. Derek thinks there might even be a thin, shitty residue covering his face as well, and the thought pleases him.

 

When Erica glances back over at him, eyes questioning, he shrugs. “Stiles was demonstrating something Deaton gave him for me,” he explained. “It had some… unexpected effects. He was just leaving, though.”

 

Taking it for the order it is, he rushes out quickly. Erica looks curious for a moment longer, before forgetting about it. After all, she hadn’t heard Derek’s heartbeat stutter at all when he explained, so he must have been telling the truth.

 

He doesn’t tie him up again. Not only would it take too long if someone were to show up unannounced, but Stiles is so still anyway – he’s confident that he could grind on the kids face for _days_ without having to worry about it.

 

~~

 

The last time they almost get caught, it’s the Sheriff again. Derek is in the shower, Stiles kneeling right outside of it, when he hears the loft door slide open. He really, really regrets giving everybody in the pack keys.

 

The heavy footsteps that cross the living room are certainly not a member of the pack, though still familiar. They pause outside the bathroom, and a few seconds later, a throat is cleared. “Stiles? Derek?”

 

It’s very amusing, how Stiles starts violently at the voice, flailing around. It’s a lot more energy than Derek is used to seeing from him, especially lately. “Um,” the kid squeaks. “Yea, dad, we’re in here.”

 

There’s a long pause, before the Sheriff sighs. “I don’t want to know,” he says, and it sounds like a promise. “I just wanted to ask Derek if he wouldn’t mind taking a look at the cruiser. There’s a strange rattling noise.”

 

It’s like the world has gifted him with the perfect opportunity. He steps out of the shower, pushes Stiles’ shoulders so that he’s leaning back more, and crouches over the boy. He lets out a light fart to give him a warning for what’s coming. “Can you describe where the rattling is coming from?”

 

And that’s how Derek makes plans to head down to the police station later and fix the Sheriff’s car, all the while he’s got the Sheriff’s son eating his shit directly from his ass. He doesn’t know what he did to get so lucky, but he’s glad for whatever action landed him here.

 

~~

 

In New York, though, Derek realizes there’s no real reason for such discretion. Sure, he can’t exactly go around telling everybody on the subway how he treats his husband, but there’s still some people who would be interested, certain places you can go that cater to these tastes. He doesn’t like the idea of it being considered a kink – he still firmly believes that it’s not a sexual thing, it’s still all about comfort and convenience to him – but he figures it’d be nice to be able to be so free about it. Sometimes he wishes he could walk around everywhere with Stiles harnessed to his cock or ass, or lay him down on the filthy public transit seats so he can have a nice clean seat to sit on. He’s sure the kid’s long form would take up at least three seats, so he’d be sure to share his clean spot with any others that wanted it, as long as he got prime seating.

 

He likes having Stiles underneath the bed as he fucks random pickups from the bar. If the girl isn’t particularly attractive, he’ll focus on the kid’s heartbeat as he fucks her, pictures him curled up under the bed and listening to them. When he does that, he knows he cums extra hard, and he drifts off listening to Stiles sucking the cum out of the condom he gives him.

 

Bringing his werewolf buddy into it was easy, too. He’d felt bad for his husband; he knew how it felt to lose your family, and with how close he and the Sheriff had been, he can only imagine how hard Stiles was taking his death. So, after the funeral, he kept him occupied so that he didn’t have to think about what had happened. He’s sure the kid appreciates it, as he spends weeks locked into the harnesses. It’s a day of porn watching that has him texting Mark without really thinking about it. He knows Stiles doesn’t notice him take a picture of where he’s sealed to his hole. He sends it to his friend, and when he responds with a question mark, Derek says it.

 

_He makes a very convenient toilet, among other things._

He receives a reply 5 minutes later: _On my way. Bringing booze_. Derek smirks, and presses Stiles further into his ass, although the straps are nearly tight enough to cut off circulation already.

 

Even though that evening turns out great, though, Derek still finds himself wanting more. Stiles is taking a quick shower, so the alpha takes the time to look something up. It turns out they’ve been living just a mile away from a BDSM club this whole time. He memorizes the address, leaning back to expose his hole just in time for Stiles to enter the room. As the kid starts licking, Derek starts planning an evening out.

 

Stiles is never undressed as they go about their days, but he’s never in something he would necessarily wear in public. A light t-shirt and a soft pair of sweatpants is all he usually wears, whereas Derek is almost always completely nude. It makes it easier when he doesn’t have to constantly strip for anything he wants. So it comes as a surprise to the kid when he orders him to dress in actual clothes, and even more of a surprise as he gets led outside. He hasn’t been outside of the apartment since his father’s funeral, and that was already nearly a year ago.

 

It’s dark out, being nearly ten o’clock, and Derek sets a brisk pace for him to match. It’s not long before they make it to a rather shady looking place – the door has a happy face surrounded by chains on it, and nothing else. It looks abandoned, but Derek marches right in, anyway.

 

It’s certainly not abandoned. They’re greeted just inside by two security guards, and Derek hands both of their IDs over, and they’re let through. Looking around the place, it seems to be some sort of club. It’s too dark, and Stiles’ eyesight is a little too poor to make out what people are doing, but there’s hardly anyone dancing. When he stops looking around, Derek and he are no longer alone.

 

Derek had truly planned it all out. He’d emailed the establishment ahead of time, setting up exactly how their “date” would go. He was glad to see the guy he had been set up with wasn’t unattractive. It would make this even more enjoyable. He leads Stiles over to an empty booth, and grabs the harness out of his pocket.

 

The kid’s eyes go wide as he seems it, and he’s clearly shocked, but werewolf speed isn’t nothing. He’s got it strapped around the boy’s head in no time, and pulls his own pants down just as fast. In moments, Stiles has his cock stuck down his throat.

 

Settled, Derek looks at the other man. He had pulled his pants down as well and was already well on his way to hard. He shoves Stiles into a spread position across the booth, his head lifted off of the cushions from where he’s connected to Derek. The alpha is on his hands and knees, and the other guy quickly straddles Stiles. He takes a seat on the kid’s stomach as he opens Derek up before rising to fuck into him hard.

 

It’s brutal, just like Derek asked for. He needed a good hard fuck to get it out of his system before they could have any real fun. He feels himself rocking with the force, and knows Stiles is being jerked back and forth with him. He hadn’t asked for a blowjob, and so the mouth around him is still, and it’s the fuck alone that gets him to blow his load.

 

The club guy is quick to pull out after he’s filled Derek’s ass, and the werewolf just allows himself to flop forward, crushing Stiles with his weight. He feels the kid start bucking after a moment, his air cut off, but only rises when his movements stop. He’s passed out, but his breathing starts again easily.

 

“That was great,” the guy says, already pulling up his pants. “You want me to send Luke out here now?”

 

Despite being worn out from the great orgasm he’d just had, Derek still managed a smirk. He slaps his husband lightly across the face, waking him up. “Yea, send him out.”

 

He’s fucked three more times in the next hour, all with Stiles attached to his crotch. He’s cum so much that by the last time, he has him start sucking, but after that he gets off quickly.

 

The last guy unhooks Stiles from Derek while he’s still catching his breath, and he keeps the kid licking into his ass long after the last of the men’s cum was gone. As a thank you for the great fucks, he offers up the kid’s mouth as a toilet, and while none of them take it, a girl from another booth overhears the offer and strides over. She empties her bowels into Stiles mouth, thanks Derek, and leaves again.

 

They take a late subway back to the apartment, and Derek is careful to choose an empty train car. Not having to sit on those dirty seats is just as great as he thought it would be.


	4. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their ten year anniversary, and Derek has a special surprise for Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Doesn't need its own fic but could be in a ACL chapter/put in something else. But someone shitting directly into Stiles' asshole (Acting like he is a toilet maybe? With his legs in the air tied like the back of a seat). -Anon
> 
> So, this is just something short and sweet (if you can describe it like that) to add to this story. Having this prompt really helped me figure out what else I could do in this universe, even though the plot (if there ever really was any) is finished. I hope this is what you wanted!

It’s probably obvious to both Stiles and himself that Derek isn’t in love with his husband. He’s never said the words, and they’ve only had sex the one time – a time that Derek prefers to forget about, for the most part. The kid had been a virgin and certainly nothing to write home about. And more to that fact, except for random glances during changing and what you get from living with someone, Derek hasn’t even seen the kid naked since.

 

So when the day of their ten-year anniversary dawns and Derek orders Stiles to strip, he’s suitably confused, but like with most things, he automatically does it. Derek is pleased to watch him carry out the orders, and while he does lick his lips at the nude body, it’s less for the sight and for what he has planned.

 

Derek had gone out the night before when Stiles was busy cleaning the bathroom and picked up a few things that he’d seen online. While the werewolf hadn’t originally planned on doing anything too special for the anniversary, when he’d seen a video online, he couldn’t help himself from imagining doing it himself. And then from making steps to make it a reality.

 

“Go into the bathroom,” he told Stiles now, anxious to begin. Grabbing the bag, he follows the boy as he makes his way silently into the other room.

 

At some point, Derek figures, he’s going to have to stop calling Stiles things like “boy”. He’s certainly more than a man now – he’s in his thirties, and despite the fact that he’s still rather skinny and oddly frail looking, he’s still clearly a man. But old habits die hard.

 

He manhandles Stiles down to the ground once they’re both in the bathroom together. It’s very satisfying, how the years have taken any fight the kid might have had out of him. He goes down hard but fluid, like all the bones and muscles are useless to him because Derek is pushing him down. It makes the alpha smirk.

 

From there, it’s a matter of twisting and pushing Stiles into position. He has him put his head down to one side of the toilet, and then brings his arms up above his head and uses some rope that he’d bought to tie them together behind the toilet. He gives Stiles some time to breathe as he prepares the next set of ropes, but not too long; he’s too eager to wait, and he’s not going to start caring for Stiles’ wellbeing now. He runs a few ropes over the toilet rim, and then closes the seat to keep them in place.

 

With the ropes ready, he grabs Stiles legs, and quickly bends them upwards. If not for the toilet, Stiles would probably be bent in half, but the toilet _is_ there. Instead, his legs are bent so that his thighs are on top of the seat. His torso is running up along the front of the toilet. He’s balanced harshly on the top of his shoulders and back of his neck, now, but he doesn’t do more than grunt quietly at the awkward position. Derek glances down at him for a moment, and sees that his brown eyes are wide in confusion. He doesn’t usually tie him down for anything, but this is a little different. Derek gives him a slightly cruel smirk before he gets back to it.

 

Grabbing the ends of the ropes that are sticking out from under the seat, he crosses them overtop of Stiles’ thighs and then ties them tightly, keeping them in place. The last ropes he’d bought tie Stiles’ calves in a mostly 90-degree angle to his thighs, attaching them to the tank of the toilet. The effect is sort of a macabre chair – Derek could easily sit on the backs of Stiles thighs and use his lower legs as a chair back, now. It’s almost what he wants, but not quite.

 

Now for the part that Derek is not looking forward to doing, but will ultimately be the most important part of this twisted bondage. He’d gotten quite a lot of lube to use, though he very much doubted he’d need much of it. The device he’d picked out would do most of the prep for him, thankfully.

 

It still involved getting his fingers inside of Stiles’ ass, though. He’s sure most people would be glad to do something even slightly sexual with their spouse of ten years, but that’s definitely not what Derek is feeling. It’s more of a means to an end for him.

 

Sitting spread-legged on Stiles’ thighs, he begins the work. He slicks up two fingers right away and doesn’t hesitate in inserting them. He’s sure the stretch must be slightly painful, considering nothing’s been up there in ten years, but he doesn’t quite care. As long as he sees no blood during this, he’ll be fine with it. Stiles will just have to deal. He sets a steady pace in and out, scissoring his fingers. In a matter of minutes, he adds a third finger. When Stiles’ is taking that easily, he pulls them out.

 

“Clean these,” he says sternly, leaning down and shoving all three fingers into the kid’s mouth. He’s clearly shocked at the intrusion for a moment, but it’s not long until his fingers are merely spit-soaked instead of lube(and waste)-soaked.

 

Pulling them out, he puts the bottle of lube to the side and grabs the device. It’s a slick-looking thing, Derek thinks, made of stainless steel. It gives it a very medical feel to it, which really isn’t too far off. The thing is basically a modified speculum, vaguely egg shaped at the bottom, but with petal-like tines that will spread wide open when he twists a crank at the base of it.

 

Basically, once he gets it in Stiles, it’ll open his hole nice and wide, leaving his inner walls with no barrier from the outside air. It’s perfect for what Derek is intending to do.

 

He takes a moment to slick it with some more lube before he pushes it in. He doesn’t do it slowly, confident that his fingers have opened him up enough at least for this. There is still a slight resistance at the widest part of the egg-like speculum, but with a little extra force the thing is easily in place. Stiles lets out a strangled-sounding gasp when it hits home, but Derek ignores him.

 

He’s gotten quite good at that, over the years.

 

With it nestled nicely in place, Derek sits back against the boy’s lower legs for a moment, taking advantage of the chair-like position he’s tied in. Taking the breaths he’d barely allowed the human to take earlier, he allows himself to settle. It wouldn’t do for him to get all keyed up in his excitement and do anything too quickly.

 

But, still. He wants it now.

 

Without looking, he reaches in front of him and feels for the crank. It sits just outside of the hole, slightly off kilter, so that it won’t remain in the way once the spreading begins. He fingers it lightly, gentler than he’d ever been with anything that had to do with Stiles before, and then grips it.

 

And turns.

 

It’s slow going. Despite his strength, he can feel the muscles straining as he opens up the hole, turn by turn. Stiles begins breathing hard almost right away – though that might also have to do with the fact that, in his position, blood is most likely pooling more in his head than the rest of his body. He’s also making slight gasping, whining sounds as the spreading goes on.

 

It opens it up to a one-inch diameter pretty quickly, but that’s not big enough. Derek keeps going. Another few turns, it’s at an inch a half. When he stops, he’s looking at a hole that’s roughly two-inches across. The view gives him an unhindered look into Stiles’ depths, and it’s not exactly pretty, but he sighs at it anyway. It’s amazing that he gets to have this. He’s so lucky that life somehow aligned towards him getting to so fully dominate this annoying, gangly human so thoroughly. He rarely thinks about it in these terms, but he knows what it is; if he hadn’t ended up chasing Laura back to Beacon Hills, he’s sure he would never have been able to have this.

 

Silver linings: they can be found anywhere.

 

And speaking of silver linings, the speculum now in place and ring-shaped, Derek can barely see the edge of it from his position. It’s just peaking out from the gaping hole. He reaches forward again, and removes the crank from the device – once it’s spread, it’s locked in place until he puts the crank back in and closes it. He won’t do that until he’s finished here, though.

 

He stands up, now more than eager to get on with the main event. He makes quick work of taking off the underwear he was wearing, and stands with it in his hand for a moment, before a thought comes to him. Smiling, he bends down beside the toilet and unceremoniously shoves them – crotch-end first – into Stiles’ mouth.

 

“There,” he says once they’re all bunched in. “That’ll keep you nice and quiet.” Not that he really expected much noise to come from the man, anyways, but he’s not entirely sure how he’ll react to what’s about to happen. Better safe than sorry.

 

With nothing else holding him back, he moves forward. With the position Stiles is in, he has to straddle him in order to get the proper alignment. He ends up sitting heavily on the boy’s legs, facing his feet, and wishes he’d thought to cover them up somehow. He doesn’t particularly want them bare and in his face, but it’ll be worth it in the end.

 

He shifts around until his closed ass is placed roughly in the centre of Stiles wide-open one. Taking a deep breath, and closing his eyes so he can really enjoy it, he begins pushing. He hadn’t taken any laxatives, so his shit comes out whole and solid. It slides smoothly out of him and into the waiting hole behind him.

 

Having most likely just put together what’s happening, he begins feeling shifting movements from the body underneath him. Leaning back, but not pausing in emptying himself out, he smacks the kid’s flank. “Stop that,” he says harshly. “Toilets don’t move.”

 

Stiles goes calm then – well, not calm. Derek can smell the light scent of tears in the air. It makes him smile. It’s been a long time since Stiles has cried during any of their acts.

 

It doesn’t take him long to finish, and in a matter of tens of seconds, he feels his hole close after the last of it. He almost wishes that he had held it in for a few days before, so he’d have more, but he’d only really had the thought the day before, and he’d appreciated the irony in making this sort of a special anniversary “gift” for Stiles.

 

If wishes were fishes, as his mother used to say.

 

Now that he’s nice and empty, he shifts forward and rubs his spread hole on the back of one of Stiles’ legs. He’s sure it’s not the best toilet paper, but whatever. He’ll just have to have the kid tongue off any dried shit later, when he eventually unties him.

 

He grabs the crank from off the counter and puts it back in place, and quickly begins closing the speculum device. He can see his waste in the stretched out hole, disappearing from view as he allows it to close over top of it. Once the crank is fully closed, the metal device acts as a crude plug, keeping Stiles from being able to push it out of him. It’d be difficult to do so, anyway, tied up as he is.

 

“I’ve got to go out and get myself a nice dinner – after all, ten years of marriage is something you have to celebrate. So you just stay still while I’m gone,” he laughs slightly. “I’m not going to pick anything up for you – you’re already keeping your dinner nice and warm for yourself, in there.” He taps the plug slightly-too hard, no doubt jolting against the boy’s prostate, and backs off again.

 

Heading towards the bathroom door, he can’t help himself from throwing one last remark into the room. “Happy anniversary, Stiles.” Done there, he turns off the light and heads into the bedroom to get dressed for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta'd, so if you catch any errors or issues with tagging, feel free to comment on it.
> 
> Also feel free to come visit me on tumblr! I'm currently accepting prompts at forbiddenkinks-ao3
> 
> Dubious consent: Stiles and Derek never sit down and have a conversation about their lifestyle, despite Stiles' brief attempts. While Stiles is discontent with some things Derek makes him do (such as the scat), he's not precisely unhappy with his lot in life, but they should have talked about it to be safe.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [An Empty House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836016) by Anonymous 




End file.
